Saved By The Bell, OV
by JigsawPuzzle48
Summary: Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Saved By The Bell**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Saved By The Bell characters. I only own the characters I designed for this story; Jayden Williams, Thomas Williams etc.  
I would also like to say that everything that happens in my story has almost nothing to do with the episodes in the series. It's kind of a whole new serie.  
That is why I called it OV, wich stands for Other Version.  
I hope you like the story.  
_

_

* * *

_

Last day of the vacation.

Zack Morris tried desperately to get the last sleep of the morning. But his slumber was rudely interrupted by noises from outside.

Groaning, Zack pulled himself out of bed and made his way to his window, wondering what could possible make so much noise.

As he gazed out of his window, he noticed a big moving truck infront of the house across the street. Movers were loading stuff out of the truck while a smaller car parked infront of the truck. Two people stepped out of the car, a man and a younger girl, about Zack's age.

_'Great, they had all summer and they pick today..this morning to move in?'_ He thought grumpy as he made his way back to his bed and sat down.

"So much for sleeping" he sighed.

There was a soft knock on the door as Melanie Morris came inside.

"Goodmorning!" she smiled.

"Morning" Zack yawned.

"Happy you're awake...the new neigbours are moving in today and..-"

"Yeah, I noticed...they ruined my dreams about...well..never mind" Zack said as he couldn't possible tell his mother about his dreams with Kelly. _To private_!

"Well, I want you to get dressed so we can check if they need a hand with unpacking" Melanie said.

"Why? Haven't you seen those movers...let them do the job"

Melanie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow as she glared at her son.

"They're new here...and we're going to welcome them so get dressed, Zack" she said.

Zack sighed. _'last day of the vacation and I have to help others unpack.._'

"Allright..I'll be right down" Zack groaned as he slowly picked himself from his bed and made his way to the closet.

* * *

After dressing himself quickly, Melanie and Zack made they way to the house across.

"Well, look what we have here! Melanie!" a lower voice called.

A fair skinned man walked out of the house and towards them.

"Thomas?! Thomas Williams? Unbelievable!" Melanie smiled as she walked up to the seemingly familiair man and gave him a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked then.

"Moving here, so, do you live here?" Thomas said.

Melanie nodded. "Across the street...Guess we're going to be neighbours"

Thomas smiled. "Just like old times, ey?"

Zack just simply blinked as he watched the two.

"Dad? Where's the stereo?" another voice called from the house a the young girl Zack saw earlier walked ouside.

"Oh, Mel, this is my daughter Jayden" Thomas introduced the dark blond haired teenager. "Jayden, these are out neighbours, Melanie Morris and her son...ehm" he turned his gaze back to Zack.

"Zack" he simply said.

Jayden nodded. "Nice to meet you" she said and turned back to her father.

"So..stereo?" she repeated.

Thomas shrugged. "Somewhere in a box.."

The girl sighed irritated. "Wich one?"

Again, Thomas shrugged.

"Fine...guess I have to go set up a search party.." she said irritated.

"Need help?" Zack offered.

Jayden shrugged. "Fine" and together they walked inside.

"She looks like her mother" Melanie said.

"I know...good thing I still have her" he nodded.

* * *

"So..where you from?" Zack asked as the two of them were searching through the moving boxes piled up in the 'to be' livingroom.

"New York" Jayden said.

"Really? The Big Apple?"

"That's what people call it" she nodded.

"So, why did you guys move?"

"Problems...found that stereo yet?" Jayden quickly changed the subject.

"No...so..what kind of problems?" Zack continued.

"Just the usual...unemployment...car crashes...deaths..basic problems in the Apple" she shrugged.

Zack gazed up to her. "deaths?"

"Yeah..." Jayden sighed, "My mom sort of...died..last year"

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

"That's okay...so, anyway...our parents seem to get along good.." Jayden continued.

"Yeah..._too _good...they seem to know each other" Zack nodded.

"So, where's your father?"

"My parents are divorced.." Zack explained.

"Really?"

Zack nodded.

* * *

"It's really a shame about Haylie" Melanie said as she helped Thomas unload some bags from the car, "How's Jayden taking it?"

"She seems fine.. I hope we can start over here...a fresh start" Thomas explains.

Melanie nodded, "Well, if you ever need anything..you can ask us"

"Thanks. So, where's Peter at?" Thomas smiled.

"Oh, we divorced a few months ago..." Melanie explained.

"Oeps...sorry"

"I guess we're still as pathetic as we used to be" Melanie smiled.

Thomas smiled back as he reached for the last bag.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Zack said as he proudly held up the little boombox.

"Finally...now all I have to do is find my CD's" Jayden sighed.

Zack looked around. "Are they not in any of these boxes?"

She shook her head. "They're probably in my boxes upstairs.." she explained and stood up.

"The search continues" Zack sighed.

* * *

At the end of the day, most of the stuff were loaded inside the house and the basic things were unpacked.

"Why don't you all come for dinner at our house tomorrow..a little 'welcome in the neighbourhood' diner" Melanie suggested.

"Sound like a great idea" Thomas nodded.

"Thanks for helping me look for my stuff, Zack.." Jayden said.

"No problem.."

* * *

"So, dad...you and Mrs. Morris seemed to know each other.." Jayden started.

Thomas smiled, "We used to go to school together...Melanie, Peter, your mother and me were best friends.."

"Really?"

"Yes..Mel and I even started dating...we had future plans...but we got into a fight..and finally, Peter stole her heart and Haylie stole mine"

"That sounds..._complicated_...So..are you two thinking of getting together again?"

"I don't know..maybe...maybe not" Thomas shrugged.

* * *

"What's up between you and Mr. Williams?" Zack asked.

"We were school friends...even more then that, actually" Melanie said.

"What?"

"We used to date in high school...but we got into a big fight eventually and we ended up as friends again.."

Zack blinked, "What about dad?"

"We were friends too, but we started to date in College.." Melanie explained.

"oh." Zack nodded, "Well..I'm going to bed.." he continued.

Melanie gazed at the young blond teenager. "this early?"

"Yeah? Seeing as this is still the last day of the vacation, and I couldn't get enough sleep this morning, I'm going to bed early" Zack said and walked up to his room.

Melanie smiled as she shook her head and walked to the livingroom.

* * *

**_So this was the first chapter of my story..  
Please revieuw it.._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saved By The Bell**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Saved By The Bell characters. I only own the characters I designed for this story; Jayden Williams, Thomas Williams etc.  
I would also like to say that everything that happens in my story has almost nothing to do with the episodes in the series. It's kind of a whole new serie.  
That is why I called it OV, wich stands for Other Version.  
I hope you like the story.  
_

* * *

Monday, first day of school. 

Zack was up early. Usually, he was _always_ late for school but this time, he was picking up his new neighbour Jayden.

He got dressed and made his way downstairs.

"Wow..up early..are you sick?" Melanie asked surprised.

Zack shook his head.

"I promised to pick up Jayden for school..." he explained

"Oh yeah, she's going to Bayside..." his mother nodded and stood up.

"Breakfast?" she asked.

Zack nodded.

* * *

"So this is Bayside?" 

Jayden's blue gaze scanned the halls.

"It's...smaller then I would've expected"

"_Zack?_" a voice called as both of hem turned to face a curled haired girl.

"What are you doing here this early?" Jessie Spano, Zack's childhood friend asked.

"Showing Jayden around.." Zack shrugged.

Jessie's gaze dropped to the dark blond girl.

"You're the one who moved in the street right?" she asked.

Jayden nodded. "Jayden Williams, nice to meet you"

"Jessie Spano. Welcome to Bayside High" she reached out to shake Jayden's hand.

Then, the door of Mr. Belding's office opened as the suited man walked out.

"Ah, Jayden..I was waiting for you" he said friendly as he approached the teenagers.

"I hope Zack hasn't been annoying you...I can give him detention for that" he said.

Zack frowned but Jayden and Jessie smiled.

"Zack's been a great help, Mr. Belding.." Jayden said.

Belding turned his gaze to the blond boy. "_Really_?"

"I'm not always out for trouble, ya' know" Zack said as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway, follow me, we need to discuss some things" Belding said to Jayden as he and headed back into his office.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Zack whispered.

Jayden smiled and followed Mr. Belding into his office.

"She seems like a nice girl.." Jessie said.

"Poor Jayden...stuck in the dragon's lair..doomed for ever.." Zack said.

Jessie gazed at her best friend and blinked.

"It's just Mr. Belding and not the Grim Reaper.."

"That's what you think.."

* * *

"So, first I want to welcome you to Bayside" Mr. Belding started. 

"and second..here are your books" he pointed towards the side where a large pile of school books were stacked up.

Jayden blinked. "I need _all _the books there?"

"Of course"

She sighed deeply as she sank back into the chair.

"I am glad you decided to come to Bayside" he then continued.

"Why?"

"I used to go to High School with your parents..we were a crazy bunch.." he said, "Ah, the good old days"

_Good, maybe, Old..obviously. _she thought.

"Well, need anyone to show you where your classes are this week?" he then asked, breaking Jayden's thought.

"Oh, yeah, sure.." she nodded.

Mr. Belding stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait here" he said and walked out of his office.

Jayden stood up and walked to the pile of books.

"I'm never going to survive this.." she groaned.

* * *

"So, how is she?" Kelly Kapowski asked curious. 

"She seems nice to me..I didn't really had the chance to talk to her yet, other then 'hello' and 'welcome'" Jessie said.

Mr. Belding entered the halls and walked towards the girls.

"Can one of you do a favor?" he asked.

"What is it, Mr. Belding?" Lisa Turtle asked.

"Well, I need someone to help Jayden Williams, the new girl...show her around, help her find her locker.."

Kelly smiled. "I'll be happy to help"

"Great! Follow me" he said and together they walked back into the office, just as the bell rang.

* * *

"Jayden, this is Kelly Kapowski" he introduced as he closed the door behind them. "Kelly, this is Jayden Williams" 

Kelly smiled friendly. "Hey"

"Hi"

"So, I have some things to do right now...I'll tell Mrs. Simpson you'll be a little late" Belding said to Kelly.

She nodded.

"Good luck" he said as he left the office.

"Question" Jayden said.

"What is it?"

"Do I _really_ need all these books?"

Kelly shrugged. "Can I see your timetable?"

Jayden nodded and handed her a piece of paper.

"Hey, you have the same timetable as me and some of my friends...then you defenitely don't need _all _of those books" she said as she walked to the pile of books.

She pointed out wich books she needed this semester and wich ones she needed today.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Kelly" Jayden smiled as she and Kelly left the office after 15 minutes. 

"No problem, I am happy to help a new student..now, let's go to Mrs. Simpson's class" Kelly said.

"What's she teaching?"

"English literature, last semester we were stuck on Romeo and Juliet...oh and if you talk to her, speak loud and clear...she's kinda deaf" she informed her.

"I'll remember that" Jayden smiled as the two of them entered Simpson's class.

* * *

After class, the gang decided to introduce themselves.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Jayden smiled.

"So, we're going to hang out in the Max after school, wanna join us?" Jessie asked.

"If you show me where it is.." Jayden shrugged smiling.

* * *

**So, this was the second chapter of the story.  
Do you like it? Please revieuw it!  
Next chapter will be a bit more dramatic so keep in touch and be warned. .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saved By The Bell**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Saved By The Bell characters. I only own the characters I designed for this story; Jayden Williams, Thomas Williams etc.  
I would also like to say that everything that happens in my story has almost nothing to do with the episodes in the series. It's kind of a whole new serie.  
That is why I called it OV, wich stands for Other Version.  
I hope you like the story.  
_

_

* * *

_

After school, Zack, Jessie and Jayden were walking home together.

"I am impressed" Zack declared to Jayden.

She blinked as she stared at the blond boy.

"Why?"

"You managed to survive Belding's office..." he explained.

"He's not that bad"

"See?! Jayden agrees too" Jessie said.

"Yeah well, I still think he's the evil in person" Zack shrugged.

"Just because he sends you to detention...wich is always your own fault"

"No it's not" he shook his head.

"Yes it is" she nodded.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"GUYS! Please...it doesn't matter" Jayden interrupted as they reached their homes.

"Zack! Jayden! Over Here!" they heard as all three gazed at the house across the street, Jayden's house.

Mrs. Morris and Mr. Williams were waving at them.

"Well, see you tomorrow" Jessie said as a goodbye and walked up to her door.

"Bye" both Zack and Jayden said as they crossed the street.

* * *

"Jayden, Zack, we want to tell you something" Melanie Morris began once they were inside Jayden's house.

The two teenagers blinked.

"We thought about this...but we think we should continue were we ended in High School..." Thomas Williams said.

"What? Being best friends?" Zack asked.

"Does that mean that Mr. Belding will be coming around to 'hang out' " Jayden added.

"What?" Zack dropped his gaze to her.

"He told me in his office, he was part of the gang..." Jayden explained.

"Hey! Attention here please!" Thomas called.

Both teenagers gazed back to their parents.

"We thought that we could...go back to dating.." Melanie said softly.

"What?!" both Zack and Jayden asked.

"Are you sure?" Zack then asked.

Both nodded.

"We thought about it...and we think we could give it another chance...if you guys agree"

Zack shrugged. "Well I guess it's allright with me.."

"Jayden?" Thomas asked.

Jayden kept gazing at the ground.

"No" she then said.

"What?"

"I don't agree...it is too soon..." she crossed her arms, "Mom died just a month ago and now you're already replacing her...?!"

"Jayden, we-"

"What's next? Marriage? I don't need another mother and I don't need another brother!!" and with that, Jayden stormed out of the house.

There was a brief silence.

"Maybe someone should go talk to her" Melanie suggested.

Zack stood up. "I'll go"

* * *

Jayden was sitting under a tree at the end of the street, silently crying.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asked softly as he joined her.

Jayden gazed away and shrugged.

"I never knew you had a brother.."

Jayden nodded.

"He was in the car crash too.."

"Car crash?"

"A month ago, the four of us were in a car crash...my mother died in the hospital..." she explained.

"And your brother?"

"He lived...but something worse happened to him.." she sighed, trying to hide her tears.

Zack blinked, "What's worse then death?"

"He got paralised from the waist down...for him that was even worse...he wanted to be a NBA League player...in one night, his dreams became impossible..." she took a pause to fight back some burning tears.

"So..how did he die?" Zack asked carefully.

"One day, we were going to a basketball game...dad thought it would cheer us up...but Matt didn't want to go...he was acting strangely...I promised I would get him a stupid hat... and when we came back..and I went up to give him that stupid red hat...and when I opened his door..." she couldn't hold her tears and she buried her face into her hands.

Zack frowned worried as he put his arm around her and comforted her tightly.

"He..shot himself, Zack... he couldn't take it anymore so he shot himself through the head...infront of me.." she trembled as tears kept falling from her eyes.

"Shhh...it's okay.." Zack said softly as the comfort turned into a brotherly hug, "I'm so sorry.."

"And it's not like I don't like your mother...but..I just can't believe dad is willing to move on so quickly.." she said.

Zack nodded.

"But..I also want him to be happy.." she then said as she sat up again and wiped some tears away.

"Maybe...dating isn't that bad...consider this; when they're out on a date...you have the house for youself.." Zack said.

Jayden smiled and nodded.

"Maybe...I overreacted..." she sighed.

Zack shook his head, "You didn't..."

Jayden gazed up at him.

"Thanks, Zack...It's good to talk to someone..."

"What are friends for.." Zack shrugged smiling.

* * *

Zack and Jayden walked back inside the Williams house.

"Dad...Melanie.." Jayden said silently.

Both of them looked up at the young girl.

"I..I guess...you two dating isn't that bad..."

"Are you sure? We can wait untill you're ready..." Melanie said.

Jayden shook her head. "Just as long is you don't get engaged..._yet_"

Thomas Williams smiled as he walked toward his daughter.

"I'm proud of you" he said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks, dad" Jayden smiled.

* * *

**End of this chapter.  
So, do you like this chapter?**

**Please revieuw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saved By The Bell**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Saved By The Bell characters. I only own the characters I designed for this story; Jayden Williams, Thomas Williams etc.  
I would also like to say that everything that happens in my story has almost nothing to do with the episodes in the series. It's kind of a whole new serie.  
That is why I called it OV, wich stands for Other Version.  
I hope you like the story._

* * *

Jayden, Zack and Jessie arrived at school the next day. 

"I saw you hurry out of your house yesterday...was something wrong?" Jessie asked.

Jayden shook her head. "No.."

Jessie's gaze turned to Zack, hoping he would tell her what happened the other day.

Zack shrugged. He had made a promise to Jayden that he wouldn't tell anyone about the things she told him the other day.

"So, what's going on here?" Jayden asked once they had entered the main halls of Bayside.

"Homecoming dance.." Zack said.

Kelly walked towards them, in her arms a pile of decorations.

"Can anyone help me get all the dance stuff to the gym after school?" she asked as she stuffed the decorations in her locker.

"Carry things..? No thanks" Zack said shaking his head.

Kelly lifted her eyebrow, "You're so lazy, Zack"

Zack smirked, "But I'm also very cute so you let me get away with it" he said as he kissed Kelly on her cheek.

Kelly smiled "Stop that."

Then, the warning bell rang.

"Oh, man...Mr. Dickerson" Zack groaned.

"He's back?" Slater asked, "I thought he retired after his breakdown""

"No, Belding talked him into staying one last year.." Screech shrugged.

"We'd better go then.." Jessie said as she, Screech, Lisa, Zack and Kelly walked towards class.

Lisa turned around to the other two teenagers, "Aren't you coming?"

"Free period" both Slater and Jayden said at once.

Lisa shrugged, waved them goodbye and followed the others.

"So...what do you guys do for fun around here?" Jayden asked.

"Well..we could just hang out in the Max..?" Slater suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jayden smiled as the two of them walked away.

* * *

"So..where you from?" Slater asked once they were in the Max.

"New York.." Jayden shrugged.

"And you moved in the street where Jessie and Zack live?"

Jayden nodded, "Actually...my father and his mother are dating each other"

Slater blinked, "Poor you"

"Why?"

"There's a chance you're gonna get stuck being family with Zack" Slater smiled.

Jayden smiled too, "He's allright...in an annoying kind of way"

There was a brief silence.

"So, are you going to help Kelly decorate the gym after school?" she then asked.

"Ehm..I will if you go" he smiled.

Jayden blushed slightly, "That's a yes then" she turned away as her gaze dropped to her watch.

"Ehm...maybe we should head back to school...I need to pick up my books for Ms. Simpson's class.

Slater nodded.

* * *

After school..

Jayden was helping the Kelly in the gym but couldn't help glancing back to Slater, who had the same problem.

"Jay! Are you listening?" Kelly called to her new friend.

"Huh? Yeah...something about...the...decorations?" Jayden tried.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kelly asked as she crossed her arms.

Jayden blinked, "Eh..nothing" she quickly started to open another box with decorations, quickly turning her gaze to Slater one more time.

Kelly followed her hasty gaze and noticed she was staring at Slater, who inmediately turned back to Screech, whom he was helping.

"You like Slater?" she said, her widened gaze dropping back to the dark blondine.

"Yeah..don't you?" Jayden said as she turned to her friend.

Kelly shook her head, "I mean _really _like...as in a crush?"

Jayden's cheeks turned red as she turned around and grabbed some decorations.

"We'd better hurry if we want the gym to be decorated in time"

Kelly grabbed her arm, a faint smile turning on her face.

"You do! You have a crush on Slater"

Jayden sighed and turned back to Kelly.

"Is it _that _obvious?"

Kelly nodded.

"Just forget about it, Kel.." she shrugged.

Kelly blinked, "Why? If you like him, you should take some action"

"I'm probably not even his type..." she sighed.

"One way to find out" Kelly smiled with sparkling eyes as she walked past her friend towards Slater.

"Kelly, don't" Jayden tried but Kelly kept walking.

* * *

"How's it going here?" Kelly asked.

"Well, we'll have music tonight...if someone has some great cd's" Screech said.

"Taken care of, Lisa's going to bring the music.." Kelly explained, "Screech..can you get the last box of decorations from Mr. Belding's office, please?" she asked.

Screech shrugged, "Sure" and with that, he left the gym.

Kelly turned her gaze to Slater.

"So.." she started, leaning against the wall.

"So...what?" he asked.

"So..who are you taking to the dance tonight?" she continued.

Slater shrugged, "Don't know, why?"

Kelly smiled, "just wondering...what do you think about Jayden?"

Slater turned his brown gaze to the girl across the gym, who was trying to get some balloons to stick to the paper decorations on the wall.

"She's..cool" he said.

"_just _cool...?"

"She's nice...and friendly.." Slater shrugged.

Kelly smirked, "You two look so cool together, ya know"

Slater turned his gaze back to his friend, a faint blush appearing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Come On! It's obvious you like her...even more then a friend...and to tell you the truth.." she leaned in closer, "I think she likes you too" she whispered.

Slater blinked, "Yeah?"

Kelly nodded, "Ask her to the dance"

"Maybe I will.."

* * *

**This was the next chapter...  
Next up, the big dance..  
What do you think is going to happen?  
What do you think about this chapter, please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saved By The Bell**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the original Saved By The Bell characters. I only own the characters I designed for this story; Jayden Williams, Thomas Williams etc.  
I would also like to say that everything that happens in my story has almost nothing to do with the episodes in the series. It's kind of a whole new serie.  
That is why I called it OV, wich stands for Other Version.  
I hope you like the story._

* * *

Jayden walked to her locker. 

"Hey" she heard and turned around to face Slater.

"Hi"

"So, are you going to the dance tonight?" he asked.

Jayden nodded.

"With who?"

Jayden shrugged, "No one.."

Slater smiled, "Well, I happen to go alone too"

She blinked.

"_You?_ I find that hard to believe"

"Well, what I wanted to ask was...do you want to go to the dance..with me?"

Jayden blinked again.

"Ehm, sure.." she nodded.

"Allright, I'll pick you up at..seven?"

Jayden nodded again.

Slater smiled, "Allright, see you tonight then" he said and walked away.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Zack called. 

"Why are you yelling?" Jayden asked.

"You..and Slater?" he asked.

Jayden rolled her eyes, "_Dude_, calm down..it's just the homecoming dance.."

**_TRRRIIINNNGG_**

Quickly, Zack picked up the phone.

"Yeah..?"

"_Zack?_" Kelly's voice sounded from the other side.

"Hey, Kel...why are you calling here...you could just call me at my home.." Zack said.

"_Well..actually...I'm calling Jayden..is she around?_"

Zack raised his eyebrow.

"Speaking of Jayden...did you know she is going to the dance with Slater?"

"_Really? So he DID ask her..._" Kelly's happy voice called.

"Zack! Give me the phone!" Jayden called as she pulled the phone out of his hands.

"Kel?"

"_Jay! So..I told you he liked you"_

Zack crossed his arms and watched his 'maybe' sister talk to his girlfriend.

Jayden's gaze dropped to his annoyed face.

"Eh, Kel..can I call you back..." she said.

"_Sure..tell Zack to pick me up at seven_"

"I will, bye" she said and hung up.

She walked past Zack to put the phone back on it's place.

"Kelly want's you to pick her up at seven...and stop looking at me like that" she said.

"Why are you going to the dance with Slater?" Zack asked.

Jayden turned around and faced him. "Because he asked me, and he is a nice guy...what's your problem with him?"

Zack sighed, "Nothing...I just don't want him to..hurt you" he said silently.

Jayden's stern face softened, "Zack...I can take care of myself..." she said and turned around.

"I'll be in my room..." she said and walked out of the livingroom

* * *

"What's Zack's problem with Slater?" Jayden asked once she had called Kelly back. 

"_Don't know...they're rivals I guess...they used to do anything just to impress me..but eventually..I chose Zack and Slater moved on and hooked up with Jessie"_

"Jessie? They had something together?"

"_Yes..but don't worry...they both moved on.._"

"I guess..."

"_So..I got to pick an outfit for tonight...see you then?_"

"Yeah..bye"

_"Bye"_

* * *

_DING DONG_

"That's Slater.." Jayden said as she stood up.

She decided to wear a black skirt and a purple, sleeve-less shirt.

"Have fun tonight" Thomas said as he followed Jayden to the door.

"You two too" Jayden winked, as she overheard her father talk to Melanie about a date to the movies.

Thomas smiled.

Jayden opened the door and smiled at the sight of Slater.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey...ready?"

Jayden nodded.

"Bring her home save" Thomas said friendly.

"I will, Mr. Williams" he nodded.

* * *

"Zack, would you calm down.." Kelly pleaded as her boyfriend was pacing in the halls. 

They all agreed on going inside the gym together.

Jessie brought her 'date' too, just like Lisa and Screech managed to ask Violet.

"They'll be here any minute" Jessie said.

Zack turned to his best friend.

"Doesn't it bother you that he is taking Jayden?"

Jessie blinked, "No...we broke up, _remember_"

"Hi guys!"

All heads turned to the left hall were Slater and Jayden were standing.

"Sorry we're late.." Slater said.

"Why were you so late? Did something happen?" Zack asked.

Jayden raised her eyebrow, "Nothing happened...we were just a bit late.."

"Anyways...let's get inside" Lisa said as they entered the gym.

Zack stopped Slater before he could get inside.

"What now, preppy?" Slater asked.

"Don't dare to hurt her...she's been through enough" Zack warned and entered the gym.

Slater blinked. '_what?_'


	6. Chapter 6

**Saved By The Bell**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the original Saved By The Bell characters. I only own the characters I designed for this story; Jayden Williams, Thomas Williams etc.  
I would also like to say that everything that happens in my story has almost nothing to do with the episodes in the series. It's kind of a whole new serie.  
That is why I called it OV, wich stands for Other Version.  
I hope you like the story._

_

* * *

_

Slater decided to forget what Zack said and just enjoy the dance.

The whole night the gang practially danced together, untill..the last slowdance of the night.

Zack and Kelly were one of the first on the dance floor, then others followed.

"So...wanna dance?" Slater asked.

Jayden nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks and then joined Slater on the dancefloor.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Absolutely..it's so different from the dances we had in New York" Jayden smiled.

Slater doubted for a moment but couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Ehm..is everything allright?" he asked softly.

Jayden blinked, "Yeah, why?"

"Well..Zack said something before I entered the gym..."

Jayden stopped and stared at Slater, "What did he say?"

"Something about, you being through enough...what did he meant by that?"

Jayden sighed irritated and glanced over to Zack who was keeping an eye on them.

"Unbelievable! After I told him to shut up about it.." she said softly to herself.

Slater blinked, "What?"

"Never mind...it's nothing.." she sighed.

"Hey, if something's wrong, you can tell me...maybe I can help?"

Jayden shook her head.

"You can't help with this...no one can.."

Slater's face had a worried frown. Something was bothering her, and Zack knew about it.

"Jayden...if you need to talk to someone...you can always talk to me..you know I care about you"

Jayden looked him straight in the eyes. He could see the sadness in hers.

"Do you? Well..I don't need anyone to help me..." she said as she turned around and left Slater with confusion.

"What did you say?" Kelly asked as she and Zack joined him.

Slater shrugged, "I don't know..."

* * *

Jayden sat down outside.

She needed a bit of silence and the cold evening breeze helped her to relax.

"Are you okay?" she heard behind her as she turned and met the worried gaze of her latino friend.

"Yeah...don't worry about me, Slater...I'm fine" she said.

He sat down next to her.

"Was there something I said that made you upset?" he asked.

Jayden shook her head.

"Look, you don't have to tell me what's wrong...if you don't want to.."

"A..month ago...my dad, my mother, my brother and me went out for diner...My mom was driving and my brother and me were in the back seats" Jayden started.

"We were driving back home when a truck hitted us from the side...when I woke up, I was in the hospital..my dad told me what happened..and said that my mother didn't made the crash.." she said, feeling the sadness return and the tears burning in her eyes again. "My brother was paralized from the waist down and I had a broken arm..my dad had a concussion" (hope I spelled it correctly).

"Some time later, my dad and I went to a basketball game and when we were back...Matt, my brother...shot himself...right before my eyes...I've already told this to Zack and he promised me that he wouldn't say anything"

Slater looked at Jayden, "Wow.." he could only say.

"Told you that you can't help me with this problem.." Jayden said.

Slater shook his head, "Talking usually helps"

"Yeah.." she gazed away, "So..now what?"

"Want me to bring you home?" Slater suggested

Jayden nodded silently and stood up.

Slater wrapped his arm around her shoulders and together, they walked towards Jayden's home

* * *

**Anyone else who noticed the romance between them??**

**Please Revieuw**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Jayden walked to school alone.

She didn't really feel like walking with Zack today.

"Jayden!" she heard behind her but kept walking, she recognized the voice.

"Yo, Jay, Wait up!" Zack called, catching up with her.

"What's with the hurry? Didn't you hear me calling?"

Jayden rolled her eyes, "I did."

"Why didn't you stop then?"

"Because.."

"Because what?" he stopped infront of her.

"Because I'm angry!" she said, passing him smoothly.

Zack raised his eye brow and walked after her.

"Why?"

"You seriously asking me that?"

"Yeah! What did I do?" Zack asked, grabbing her arm and stopping her.

Jayden sighed.

"Why did you tell Slater that 'I've been through enough'?"

"Hey, I didn't tell him anything other than that..."

"After I asked you to keep your mouth shut!" she crossed her arms infront of her.

"I just wanted to protect you..." Zack sighed.

"I don't need protection Zack! So don't bother! I trusted you with my secret and because you opened your big mouth, I had to explain everything to Slater.." and with that, she turned around and continued walking.

Zack watched her walk away and continued walking in his own speed.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, short chapter.**

**Sorry about that.**

**But I updated it! **

**Please revieuw!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey everyone!!

I am very sorry to tell you that I am not going to finish this story at this moment.

The reason is that I am very busy at the moment, I have tons of inspiration for other stories but everytime I try to work on this one, I get instant writersblock.

I am going to try to work on it as soon as I have another idea, meanwhile, you could always try to enjoy yourself with one of my other stories.

Of course, if anyone has an idea for me that i could use to continue this story, you can always tell me and I will think about it, I could always use some help :P

Kimi92


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!

Ok, so, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting (if you were waiting) for me to continue this story, but I had too much stuff to handle.  
I just wanted to let you know that I graduated High School and stuff, so that's what kept me from writing.  
But I felt new inspiration for the story so I am going to continue it again. I have a lot of ideas on mind so I hope you bare with me.

Kimi92


End file.
